Consuming data in a social context and creating social circles or on-line social networks has become very popular, and a desire to share these experiences has dramatically increased. This desire has created new connection-challenges for individuals, such as whom an individual knows in what circumstances, who to connect with, how to associate people to specific social circles, and the context of those connections and circles.
Various systems provide for manual grouping of people into social circles based on user created categories, such as friends, family, co-workers, and the like, or ascription to different groups (e.g. a soccer team or club). Manual grouping is done by prompting the user to identify individuals and assign them to groups or social circles. For example, a FACEBOOK™ user may be asked if he or she knows an individual, works for a specific organization, or studied at a particular educational institution. The user may then manually identify or group individuals into social circles or other categories.